Stuck in the Mountains with You
by Fedic
Summary: Yusuke and his new student move in to Genkai's to train. It's time for Yusuke to become the master.


**Stuck in the Mountains with you **

1

The drive up to Genkai's was, for the most part, a quiet one. Le pulled the car off of the road and into the woods. They followed a narrow, earthy road as far as they could; from there they hiked. It was past dark and getting late when they arrived at the temple. Yusuke directed Le to leave her bag inside, and then led them out to the yard to report to Genkai. He knew where she would be at this hour. They found her sitting on a bench overlooking her serenity garden having her evening tea. "We're back," Yusuke said from behind the old woman.

Genkai sipped her tea. "You're a little late. Go ahead and settle into your old room Yusuke. Le can have the room next to yours. We start early. I want you both in the dojo at six sharp, you got that?"

Le bit her lip and shuffled her feet. "Sure thing," Yusuke answered for both of them.

"All right then, off with you. I plan to run you till you drop tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep." Genkai returned her attention to the garden and went back to enjoying her tea. There was no need to deal with the youngsters tonight. There were long days of training ahead. Plenty of time to whip them both into shape.

Yusuke understood Genkai wanted time alone so he headed back to the house with Le in tow. They collected their bags and Le followed Yusuke down a long hall. He stopped in front of a door and slid it open. He stepped aside so Le could enter. "Here is your room," he informed.

Genkai had been in here not so long ago. She had left the light on to be sure her students would find their way in. Le stepped into the small room. There was a futon turned down into a bed. Beside it was a small 3 drawer dresser. The lamp on the dresser gave off meager light, perhaps enough to read in bed. Le dropped her duffel on the bed and slid her laptop on top of the dresser. Slowly she turned to face Yusuke who was standing just inside the doorway. There was sadness in her eyes. Her heart felt weighted with lead. "So this is it huh? What about you?"

"I'm just next door if you need anything. The walls are pretty thin, so if you give me a holler, I'll hear ya no problem."

She looked down at her feet. "I didn't bring an alarm clock."

"You'll probably hear mine. It gets so quiet around here you can hear a mouse fart in the field. If it doesn't wake ya, I'll get you up." Yusuke was suddenly very tired. He thought flopping into bed would feel really good. This day had seemed to last a week at least.

"Alright then," she moved over and sat down on her new bed. She pulled her duffle to her and lifted her eyes to Yusuke. "Goodnight Yusuke."

Yusuke took a step back. "Uh.. night." He backpedaled into the hall and slid her door closed. He turned and walked a little further down the hall to the door to his room. He went in and shut the door behind him. The moonlight was enough for him to see by and he dropped his bag in front of the dresser. He went to his bed and lay down. He brought his left arm up and set the alarm on his watch for 5:30. He dropped his arms and rolled over onto his side. _Tomorrow's going to be a bitch, I just know it. _A few minutes later Yusuke was deep asleep.

2

Yusuke's watch alarm was in its third round of beeping when he came awake enough to press the button and cease its shrill nag. He opened one eye half way and peeked around in the dim light of daybreak. He sat up slowly and put his feet on the floor. He rubbed his sleep puffy eyes and forced himself to his feet and more awake. He turned on his light and stood there a minute letting his eyes adjust. When he felt awake enough, he ventured out of his room to the bathroom.

On the way back to his room he noticed the light on in Le's room. He went to the door. _I guess she's up. _"It's quarter to six. We gotta meet Genkai in fifteen minutes," he said to the door.

"I'm up," she replied in a sleep fuzzy voice.

Yusuke heard her duffle slide across the floor. He went back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He swung his bag onto the bed and ruffled through it for his clothes. He heard Le's footsteps march off to the bathroom. He changed into his comfy blue pants and yellow shirt. By the time he was dressed Le was coming back up the hall. He pushed his door open just as she was walking by. "You ready?" he asked sizing her up in the dim early light.

Her hair was up in a braided ponytail. She wore black bicycle shorts and a white tank top. Le wasn't sure what this training was going to be about so she figured she might as well dress as if she was going to the gym. "Just let me shut my light." She went into her room, still not feeling fully awake, and shut the light off. Yusuke had done the same in his room and was waiting for her in the hallway. "You don't suppose the old woman will have coffee made do ya," she half heartedly joked as she slid her door closed.

Yusuke could sense the dread in her tone. "It won't be that bad," he said as she fell in beside him.

"Yeah, well yesterday she hit me."

"Well, she's hit me a lot of times."

Le sounded grumpy. "That's little consolation Urameshi."

Yusuke smiled to himself. "Yeah, tell me about it."

He led them around to the dojo and they went in. Genkai was standing at the head of the room and Yusuke led Le to her. He noticed something behind Genkai. To her right was a tray with her morning tea, to her left something pink and folded. "Good morning," she greeted as her students came before her. They each grumbled an unenthusiastic good morning back at her. Genkai stood quietly with her hands behind her back, regarding them for a moment. "Don't sound so eager to get started you two. Alright, first things first, I'll feed you. You're going to need all of your strength for the day I've got planned for you."

They followed Genkai out of the dojo to another room where she had rice and miso soup for three waiting. They sat on the floor around a small table. Yusuke dug into his food, he was always starving. Le picked at her rice a little, but didn't touch her soup. _This is breakfast? _Le thought adjusting the chopsticks in her hand. _Weird…_

When the meal was nearly finished Genkai turned to Le. "You've had martial arts training before so Boton tells me. How many years?"

"A little over two years," Le was quick to reply. She didn't want to piss the old woman off this early in the morning.

"And swordsmanship?"

"I studied Kenjutsu for over a year."

"You used a katana?"

Le nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that's something." Her eyes cut over to Yusuke. "So what do you think Yusuke? Can you sense her spirit energy at all?"

Yusuke was surprised for a minute. "Um.. not really."

"Not really, bullshit. You can't sense it at all." Her eyes went back to Le. "We aren't going to get shit or shinola outta you girl until you stop thinking your dead. You got me?"

Le was taken aback. "I what?"

"You've been living with creatures of the night for too long. No doubt in the lap of luxury. You've forgotten your human side."

"That's not true!" Le angrily insisted.

"I'll tell you what the truth is missy," Genkai snapped and Le recoiled. "You the way you are, you're of absolutely no use to me. You, the way you were when you hunted the vampires that left you locked in that coffin to die," the old woman's eyes flashed keenly. "That girl I can train."

Yusuke was watching their exchange with morbid fascination. He saw the Yankee grit her teeth at Genkai. _Locked in a coffin to die? _Yusuke shuddered.

"Just what do you know about me old woman?" Le's voice was quick with anger. She wasn't a morning person and this crone was seriously getting on her nerves.

"I know enough." She stared the Yankee down for a minute. "Alright, this tea party is over. Out to the yard now."

They gathered their dishes and took them to the kitchen. From there they followed Genkai out into the yard to begin the training. The master ordered her students to face each other as she stood back to observe. "We'll warm up with a little sparring," the old woman said with a grin. "Le, I want you to try to hit Yusuke. Dimwit, just block."

Yusuke scowled. "Fine," he grumbled and turned his attention to Le. _Like she could hit me. _He saw her feet slide apart as she took her stance and Yusuke did the same.

"Begin," the old woman ordered.

For a minute Le didn't move. She brought her hands up and studied Yusuke wondering where his weak spot could be. A second later she was at him. She could tell by the look on Yusuke's face that he was surprised by her preternatural speed. Surprised or not, Yusuke was still able to block every strike. Le was getting annoyed. _He's pretty good. Fast enough to block my punches. Well then, I guess I'll just have to kick it up a notch! _ Le was unaware that she was grinning as she moved faster. She incorporated kicks in with her punches and got more serious. They danced about the yard as Le got more frustrated that she couldn't hit him. "You jerk," she growled swinging at him.

Yusuke smiled. Le was quick, but he had managed to block all of her moves. It amused him to see her work up a sweat going after him, though he had broken a sweat himself. "Too slow babe," he teased the Yankee.

Le stopped her attack and leapt back. She glared at Yusuke. "What did you just call me?" She brought up a clenched fist. "You want a war pal? No problem." She shook her hands and wiped them down the side of her shorts. _Babe huh? I'll show you what this babe can do you little asshole. _Le had an idea. She brought her hands to the small of her back and stretched, arching her back. Just as she had predicted, Yusuke's eyes went straight to her chest. _Men, they're alllll the same. _Le made her move, reaching Yusuke before his eyes even had the chance to register her movement. "Eat this!" she snarled as punched Yusuke square in the mouth.

Yusuke felt his lips mash into his front teeth as he staggered backwards in surprised pain. He tripped and landed on his ass, staring up at Le with large eyes. _Holy shit she got me! _ He could taste blood in his mouth and he brought a hand up to wipe away what he felt trickling down his chin. "Not bad," he said smirking. "You were holding out on me weren't ya? You're faster then I thought."

"No, you're just dumber then you look," she retorted.

"That's enough!" Genkai said stepping over to them. The three stood in a loose circle as Genkai bounced her gaze from Yusuke to Le. "Alright you two stand and face each other." Yusuke and Le positioned themselves a fighting distance apart. Genkai shook her head. "Get closer you idiots, right now!" They shuffled closer so that they were about three feet apart. The old woman frowned. "You morons. Just what the hell was that? You call that sparring? Bullshit!"

"I did hit him," Le defended.

Genkai grunted, "Humph." She took a step back away from her students. "Get closer; I want your toes touching. Move it!" Her students did as they were told. They stood facing each other, the dunpeal glaring at the dimwit. "Now embrace."

Le turned her head to face Genkai. She was aware Yusuke was doing the same. The puzzled look on his face matched her own as well. "Huh?" she choked.

"I said embrace! Is there something wrong with your ears? If they're broke I can always rip them off for you."

Le recoiled from the old woman and faced Yusuke. He was looking at her with dumb shock. A second later his arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. Fearing for her ears _It would be pretty gross to go through the next millennium with holes in my head _Le threw her arms around Yusuke's neck.

Genkai heaved an aggravated sigh. "You call that pathetic hug an embrace? I said embrace damnit! Hold each other like it's the end of the world and you want one more piece of ass before you die!"

That shocked the old woman's students into immediate obedience. They tightened their hold on each other smashing their bodies together. Le and Yusuke were nose to nose and Le turned away sharply to face their teacher. "How the hell is this training?" Le squeaked. Yusuke had her in a tight hold. The length of their bodies was pressed together and she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder.

Genkai smirked, satisfied. "You two stay just like that. I'll be right back." The old woman turned and headed for the dojo across the yard.

Le waited until the old master was out of earshot and then growled to Yusuke, "Ease up pal. You're squeezing the life out of me." Yusuke's hold slackened so he wasn't squeezing so hard anymore, but he still held her against him. They were both watching Genkai's slow retreat and were almost cheek to cheek. "You gonna let me go or what?"

"No way," Yusuke's response was immediate. "I aint doin nothin to piss grandma off."

Le turned her head and faced him. "You do everything that old hag tells you to do? When she says jump do you ask how high?" Training was one thing, standing here being held by this _jerk_ was another. "This isn't training, this is bullshit." Le tried to pull away, but Yusuke tightened his hold.

"Stay still damnit!" he ordered frowning down at her. "You should know better then to defy your master."

"This isn't training," she reiterated. "I don't see what hugging your dumb ass is going to accomplish." Le returned Yusuke's frown.

Yusuke was frustrated. Standing here hugging on Le wasn't in his training plans either, but he figured Genkai must have a reason for this. "I'm sure grandma has her reasons. Probably wants to see if you really _can_ follow orders."

"I can follow orders just fine. I don't need to do this with _you _to prove it!" She put her hands on Yusuke's shoulders and pushed a little. He wouldn't let go and she started to squirm. "Let me go stupid!"

Yusuke's fingers were laced together and he wasn't going to budge. "Just do what grandma says and stop it!"

Le pushed away from Yusuke extending her arms, but Yusuke wouldn't let go. "I said let go of me asshole!" She tried to pull out of his hold, but Yusuke just tightened his grip.

_She's frickin nuts! _Yusuke grit his teeth and held tight. He wouldn't be able to hold her for long if she kept struggling like this. It had less to do with his strength and more to do with his hormones. Pushed away from him like this her back was arched and every time he looked down he saw heaving boobs. Worse was that as she was struggled against him she kept rubbing her crotch against his. _And wouldn't it just be great for grandma to come out and see that?! _"I'm not letting you go now hold still damnit!"

"I don't like being held against my will," she growled. She tried to jerk away again and couldn't. "I'm just trying put some distance between us!"

That last bump was enough to motivate Yusuke. He glared at her. "If you keep rubbing and bumping your crotch against me like this, my dick is going to come between us! You get me? And I'm not letting go so knock it off!" his voice had risen to a shout. Genkai was no longer in the yard, and Yusuke no longer cared. "You want grandma to come back out here and find me hangin on to you with a stiffy? You wanna spend the next ten minutes squished up against my hard on, huh? I don't care how big of a bitch you are I'm still a _guy_ so knock it off!"

Le froze, staring up at Yusuke astonished. She had thought him a bit direct after their first meeting, but she wasn't prepared for this. "You pig," she hissed. _Should I slap him? Maybe he just needs a knee in his balls!_

Yusuke's lip curled into a snarl. "I'm a pig? I'm not the one doing the grind here _babe_," he deliberately used the word to hold her attention. "You Yankees might think its okay to share your crotch with everyone you meet but it's not done that way here in Japan! Now shut up and be still and obey your master damnit!"

_That's it, I'm killing him. _Her right hand instinctively dropped reaching for the sword she wasn't wearing. Her fury deepened when the reality of its absence struck her. Her hand then flashed up and closed around Yusuke's throat and her left hand joined in the choking. Le figured hitting him would do little good, but if she were strangling the bastard he would have to let go to rip her hands off of his throat. _If I don't squeeze his fuckin head off first! _

_This bitch! _Yusuke's air was cut off as the woman in his arms strangled him. He didn't have much choice but to reach for her hands. By now Yusuke was more then just angry. _She just don't get it. Fuck this man; I'm takin this bitch to school! _Yusuke moved with lightning speed. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her hands away from his throat. He felt her fingernails scratch his neck when he pulled and that just fueled his angry fire. He swept his foot at Le's ankles and the woman fell backwards. Yusuke came tumbling after. He straddled her, plopping himself down on her stomach hard enough to send the breath rushing out of her. He pinned her arms to the ground by her head by the wrists he still held in a painfully tight grip. He leaned forward enough so that she couldn't get a leg up around him unless she was a contortionist, using his center of gravity to add force to his hold. Leaning forward also gave Yusuke the advantage of screaming right in her face, and he did. "You wanna fuck with me bitch? I don't think so cuz I'll beat your scrawny ass into the dirt! Grandma's not the only master you got now, you're gonna listen to me too. Every fucking word got it!"

For a minute she couldn't breath. _Training with Master Himura was never like this. What the fuck is wrong with these people? _Le wasn't just angry anymore, she was a little scared. She cut her eyes up to Yusuke's black look. Her adrenaline was kicking, her body jacking itself up into survival mode. It wasn't just him screaming or the way he was looking at her that frightened her; it was something else she felt coming from him. It was as if Yusuke was suddenly surrounded by electricity. _It's sort of like… Kuwabara's sword…_She stared at Yusuke hearing her heartbeat in her ears. _The light… oh shit the light! _ Her preternatural eyes could see a weird blue light around Yusuke and she started to panic. Light had gone really weird, really _dangerous_ when she had played with Kuwabara's energy. Le was horrified to find herself pinned down out in the sun by this weirdo with all that crazy scary energy. _He's gonna fry me! He's gonna fuckin fry me! _ "Oh my god! Let me go!" she screamed terrified as she kicked at the ground. She tried to sit up but couldn't. It was suddenly much warmer here in the yard. Le started to scream.

Genkai had come back into the yard. There was something pink and folded under her arm. She took her time walking slowly back to her students. They didn't see her. Dimwit slammed the Yankee to the ground and screamed in her face. Genkai took it all in with great interest. Yusuke was so into putting his new student in check he hadn't even noticed that he was powering up. _She's certainly got his back hair up. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Idiots. _The Yankee started to scream like a woman in an old time movie being murdered. A moment later Genkai felt Le's spirit energy for the first time.

As angry as Yusuke was, the genuine terror in her scream jolted him. _"I don't like being held against my will" his mind echoed Le's voice. Genkai said "_when_ you hunted the vampires that left you locked in that coffin to die." _Yusuke shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Shut up stupid!" he shouted to be heard above her. Le flopped like a child throwing a tantrum beneath him groaning and twisting her head from side to side. All at once Yusuke could feel spirit energy coming from the woman beneath him. His senses privy him the sight of the pinkish light that started to glow around her body. _Her spirit energy… holy shit. What's she doing? Is she forming some sort of barrier? _Before Yusuke could think another thought, he was sent flying backwards up and off of his struggling student. He landed on his back looking up into the bright blue sky.

Le was on her feet in a flash. Again her right hand dropped to grab the sword that wasn't there. She took two big steps back away from Yusuke, keeping her eyes on him. "You stay away from me Urameshi you _freak_!" she warned. She peeked to her left and then right looking for snakes of light. There were none and her eyes went back to watching Yusuke. _No hallucination…._

Yusuke sat up and stared at Le stumped. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

Genkai had come close enough for them to hear her. "That's enough you morons," she said coming to stand near them. They faced her and she bounced her gaze between the two. Genkai frowned. "I gave you idiots a simple command. All you had to do was stand there and you couldn't even do that! Are you retarded or what?"

Yusuke scrambled to his feet. "She was choking me!" he bleated in his defense.

Genkai brought a hand up. "I saw enough," she was sharp. She looked at Le. "It looks to me like you have some trouble following orders."

Le narrowed her eyes at Genkai. She wasn't sure she liked the old bitty, but she was glad she had come back out here. "This sicko started talking about his dick!" Le roared pointing at Yusuke.

Yusuke's face fell. "You were grinding against me like a stripper!"

"Why you," Le took a threatening step forward.

Genkai stepped between them. She stopped Le's advance with a look that positively screamed _don't go there._ She looked the halted Yankee up and down. "I see," she grunted. "So, did you dress that way when you trained with your other masters?" Genkai asked pointedly.

Le put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I guess I did," she said feeling like she was being attacked by the old crone again. Her clothes had never bothered her other masters, but in truth they were old men. Not young guys like Yusuke.

"Did they also look at your tits and ass twenty seven times in under three minutes like some people," her eyes went immediately to Yusuke. "Like dimwit over here?"

Le's snapped her head around and looked at Yusuke. "What?!"

Yusuke took a bullying step forward. "That's bullshit! She practically shoved her tits in my face!"

"Get it through your head Yusuke," Genkai went on ignoring the banter between her students. "She's part of your team now and she's your student."

"I wasn't lookin at her!" Yusuke sounded frustrated. Not entirely the truth, but close enough for government work. _ Maybe I did look, but… they were right in my face!_

Genkai turned and un-tucked the pink folded fabric under her arm. She extended it to Le. "Here."

Le took a pair of pink pants and shirt similar to what Yusuke wore. "What's this for?"

"It's your training uniform. Put it on." Genkai ordered.

Le looked at the pink in her hand. "Alright," she tried to sound agreeable. _I'm not fighting this bitch about my clothes. Besides, these cover more. Pig Urameshi! _Le turned to walk away, but Genkai halted her.

"No, put it on now. Right here."

"Right here?" Le's brow went up. "With him standing right there? I don't think so."

"I do think so," Genkai was firm.

Yusuke turned his back to Le. "Do what grandma says," he said feeling heat in his cheeks.

"Turn around Yusuke," Genkai directed at him.

Yusuke spun around and faced Genkai. "What do you mean turn around?"

"Hey," Le added sounding quite annoyed. "I got no panties on lady. I aint takin nothin off in front of this pervert."

Yusuke faced Le. "I am not a pervert!"

Genkai stepped forward and again raised a hand to silence them. "That's enough you two. I gave both of you an order. You two don't want to do what you're told when you're told, so I'm going to make your life a living hell. Dimwit here won't have to be worrying about what's in the cookie jar if he sees the cookies for himself. End of mystery. Now do it. I will not tolerate disobedience again."

Her students stared at Genkai for a minute. She watched as understanding came into their eyes. Yusuke and Le faced each other looking angry and embarrassed. "I'll get you for this Urameshi," Le threatened under her breath.

"Like this is my fault. You're the one who couldn't follow orders!" He made a fist and stared at her knees.

Le dropped the pink pants and held the shirt with one hand. "I can't wait to get back to the me kicking your ass part of this." Le pulled off her tank top and juggled the two shirts in front of her. Even though Yusuke's gaze seemed focused lower, she knew damn well he could see her standing there in her lacey blue bra. She pulled the pink shirt on over her head. She had been hoping that the shirt would be long enough to at least reach her thighs, but no luck there. It stopped short a few inches below her bellybutton. _Fuckin great. Get yer eyeful Urameshi cuz I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you wont see for a week. _She bent at the waist as she slid her bicycle shorts down trying to use the looseness of the shirt to cover herself. For the most part it did, but being bent over like this that _damn Yusuke _was getting one hell of a cleavage shot. A second later her shorts were off and she was pulling the pink pants on. She moved so quick, Yusuke saw _almost _nothing. Le cinched the belt on her pants glaring at Yusuke.

Genkai smiled satisfied. "Good. Now you two idiots get closer." Her students moved in so that they were a few feet apart with Genkai between them. The old woman grabbed Le's left hand and squished it into Yusuke's right. "There now, since you two idiots are so damn cozy you can spend the rest of the day holding hands like a couple of school yard sweeties! Now lock your damn hands together so I can get back to training you slackers!" she barked.

The first day of training didn't get any better from there.

3

As the weeks passed, Yusuke and Le started to get along better; particularly in front of Master Genkai. Not crossing the old woman had been a hard lesson to learn. If they bickered at each other in her presence, she made them pay for it. After two days and an uncomfortable night of being tied together by the ankle, they stopped fighting in front of the old hag all together. Genkai pushed them from dawn to dusk leaving them little time to feud.

At meals she required each of them to share something about themselves. Le liked to hear the funny stories Yusuke had about Kuwabara and he was more then happy to share his big friend's more embarrassing moments. Yusuke listened to Le's stories from an America of days long past. The dunpeal looked barely old enough to buy beer, but she had been kicking the dust of this earth since the early 1900's. By the time they had been at Genkai's for six weeks, they had really come to know each other. By the eighth week, they were spending the free time Genkai granted them listening to music or playing video games together. The master was pleased to see her students become friends.

Le was a skilled fighter and her speed was impressive, but teaching her to use her spirit energy proved to be difficult. Genkai was patient enough and eventually some of that rubbed off on Yusuke. He had never had a student of his own; he tried his best to be a good master. Le was able to create a barrier around herself with her spirit energy and over time Yusuke showed her how to take control of that energy and channel it into her hands. It was difficult for the dunpeal. Spirit energy was a lot like life energy, a lot like light. It intimidated her. Genkai had called it right; Le had been living amongst vampires for so long she had started to consider herself one of them. Her patient new masters reacquainted her with her human side, guiding her spirit training.

It was a sunny early spring Saturday and Genkai had granted her students the afternoon off. Yusuke had spoken to Kuwabara the night before and he and Kurama were planning to visit. Yusuke and Le were still out goofing around in the yard when their visitors arrived, plus one. Kayko had told Yusuke she wouldn't be able to visit, but it had been a white lie. She had wanted to surprise Yusuke, but it was Kayko who got the surprise when she walked out into the yard. Yusuke and Le had their backs to the dojo. He had her in a headlock and she was grabbing him around the waist. They were giggling like a couple of kids on Christmas morning. Yusuke slammed them to the ground in a mock wrestling move and climbed on top of Le. Kayko watched with growing agitation as her boyfriend straddled Le and started tickling her ribs. Yusuke's student wriggled at his tickle torture laughing into the bright day.

Kuwabara and Kurama were smiling at the display. "Hey, can I join?" Kuwabara called to them waving an arm in greeting.

Yusuke and Le quit playing and turned toward the sound of Kuwabara's voice. Kayko stood between the two grinning red heads staring at Yusuke. _Kayko! _Yusuke was on his feet in a flash. "Hey guys," he greeted jogging over to them. He went to Kayko and hugged her. "You came! I thought you said you couldn't come?"

Kayko peeked at Le as she hugged Yusuke back. _Not pretty huh? _"I thought I would surprise you. Looks like I did." There was an edge on that last comment that Yusuke seemed oblivious to.

"Hey guys," Le said joining them.

"I see you survived," Kurama said taking a step closer to Le.

Le shrugged. "Can't say it's been pretty though."

"Nothin about Urameshi is pretty," Kuwabara chortled.

Yusuke stepped back from Kayko and made the introductions. "Kayko, this is my student Le. Le this is Kayko."

Le bowed politely, surprising everyone but the grinning Yusuke. "It is nice to finally meet you Kayko. Yusuke has told me a lot about you." Le smiled pleasantly at Kayko. _Just like ya said eh Urameshi? _Yusuke had expressed his nervousness to Le about the two women meeting each other. He had insisted Le be on her absolute best behavior. Le had promised to do her best.

Kuwabara walked over to Le and bent a little to look at her. "Jeez, what did they do to you?" He threw an arm around her shoulder and started leading her toward the dojo. "I gotta surprise for you lil sis, cheeseburgers!"

"Cheeseburgers?" Le was practically drooling. She was so sick of rice!

"WacDonalds rules!" Kuwabara bellowed.

Kurama fell in behind them and the three of them walked away. Yusuke turned back to Kayko. He took her hand. "I'm so glad you came."

Kayko blinked up at Yusuke. He had called Le his student, and Kayko was taken aback by her politeness, but _he was just crawling all over her. _"So that's your Yankee huh Yusuke," she said with a pout.

_There's no way Kayko can be mad is there? Le was totally nice. _"Le is my student Kayko," Yusuke said starting to feel nervous.

Kayko looked back to the spot in the yard where Le and Yusuke had been when she first saw them. "I thought you said she wasn't pretty?"

Yusuke put an arm around her waist and hugged Kayko to him. "She's not," he said looking down into her eyes. "Now come here and let me show you how much I've been missing you." He ended their potential argument with a kiss.

4

After feasting on re heated burgers and fries, the group spent most of the afternoon together. Yusuke and Kayko disappeared for a while. Kurama and Kuwabara accompanied Le on a walk through the woods. As they walked, she filled them in on how far their training had progressed. It was going well enough, and Le teased Kuwabara, "Yusuke said he likes training with me better then you."

Kurama grinned at her. "Well I for one would rather train with a pretty lady then a big brute like Kuwabara too."

It was getting dark when they got back to the temple. Genkai sat on the steps leading up to the dojo with Yusuke and Kayko. "We're back," Kuwabara stated the obvious as they joined their friends. "We still got a little while before we gotta leave, don't we Kurama?" he asked the other red head.

Kurama smiled. "I'm in no hurry."

Yusuke was holding Kayko's hand. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" Yusuke asked. He wasn't ready to let Kayko go just yet.

Kuwabara itched at his five o'clock shadow. "Well, Le filled us in on everything. Sounds like you guys will be ready for me and fox boy here to come up and train with ya in a week or two."

Kayko felt her stomach tighten. _Another week or two? Then how long?_ "How much longer do you think all of this will take?" she was careful to leave the frustration out of her voice.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Another month or so?"

Le looked down at her hands. "I didn't realize making a spirit weapon materialize would be so hard."

"Just wait till I get up here lil sis," Kuwabara said grinning. "I'll show ya how it's done." He dropped an arm around her and gave her a playful shake.

She returned his smile. "I already tried making a sword bro. It was a no go."

"Perhaps a sword is not the right spirit weapon for you," Kurama interjected. "You must be harboring another idea in that pretty head of yours."

Le looked into Kurama's flirty green eyes. _He is kind of cute… _"What do you mean?"

It was Genkai who answered. "He means your brain has already decided what weapon it wants to form with your energy. You just haven't done it yet."

Yusuke faced Genkai and noticed for the first time how tired the old woman looked. _I guess training us is taking its toll on grandma. _"She'll get it," he tried to sound serious, but it came out sounding cocky. Yusuke had faith in his student.

Kayko wasn't pleased that her boyfriend was defending the Yankee. She glanced at Le again, then back to Yusuke. "When Yusuke? It would be nice if you could come home."

Yusuke shifted feeling all eyes on him. He didn't like being away from Kayko anymore then she liked him being gone. "It will be any day now, I'm sure of it."

Genkai looked from Kuwabara to Kurama. "Clear your schedule gents. I want you up here in two weeks to give dimwit here a hand with this girl." She stood up and turned to go back into the dojo.

"I can do this!" Yusuke defended. "I don't need help training Le!"

Genkai looked at Yusuke with sharp eyes. "You two idiots have been playing around for two months! There's more to training then sparring and drills!"

Yusuke got to his feet, dropping Kayko's hand. "We haven't been playing!"

"No, you've been fighting too. Getting on my damn nerves."

Le jumped in to stick up for Yusuke. "Hey now, we haven't fought in a long time."

Genkai frowned at Le. "You stopped fighting because I tied your dumb asses together for two days!"

Kuwabara recoiled. "That's harsh." He tried to imagine what it would be like tied to Yusuke for two days and shuddered.

"Tied together?" Kayko was annoyed.

Yusuke tried to skirt the subject. "We haven't been fighting grandma."

"I can feel the energy in my hands," Le added.

Genkai sighed and shook her head. "No, of course not. Now you're best buddies right? I think you two dummies need to pull your heads out of your asses and get serious!" With that, the tired old woman went back inside leaving the youths looking after her.

"Man what is her problem?" Le bitched instinctively.

Kurama looked down into Le's dark eyes. "Genkai is a tough master to have. She is able to sense all of your potential. She knows you and Yusuke can do better."

"I'm trying," Le sighed.

"Don't worry about grandma," Yusuke said facing his student. "We'll show her a thing or two right?" He grinned devilishly.

Le laughed lightly. "Sure thing Yusuke."

Kayko watched Yusuke and Le suspiciously. _Tied together for two days huh? Then just how did they sleep or go to the bathroom for that matter? _She stood up beside Yusuke. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" she said bringing a hand up to push her hair back. "It's getting late and we still have to drive back. Can't we do something fun for a while?"

Kuwabara had a brilliant idea. "Let's rock out!" he bellowed.

So they did.

5

They spent the next two hours blaring music from Yusuke's boom box in the dojo. Kuwabara was thrilled by Le's collection of cd's which included several Megallica albums. He was excited to have someone at his side that could head bang with such flare. Le let her hair down and they banged their heads and bumped into each other mosh pit style. The big red head was having the time of his life.

After a while Yusuke insisted they give the metal a rest so Le popped in her No Doubt cd and skipped it ahead to _Hey Baby_. Kurama watched Le dance to the song with growing interest. She moved like one of the girls in an American hip hop video. He found it quite sexy and was compelled to join her. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed as Kurama bumped and grinded trying to keep up with Le. Kayko wasn't laughing though. She was watching Yusuke with hawk eyes. It was bad enough that her boyfriend had been holed up here with that Yankee of his, seeing the other woman move her body like that just fed Kayko's germinating anger. As far as Kayko was concerned, she could sum up Yusuke's student with one word; _floozy_.

At about eight o' clock that evening, Yusuke and Le walked their friends back to Kurama's parked car. Yusuke pulled Kayko off to the side and kissed her good bye. Kuwabara and Kurama both hugged Le before climbing into the car; Kurama even kissed her on the cheek. They said their farewells and Genkai's students watched their friends drive away.

"That was fun," Le said smiling as she turned to head back up the hill with Yusuke.

"Yeah, that was great," he agreed already missing Kayko. "Let's get back. I'm sure grandma misses us already."

Authors Note:

The title Stuck in the Mountains with you is a reflection of a song titled _Stuck in the Middle with You. _

_Stuck in the Middle with You_

Well, I don't know why I came here tonight  
I got the feeling that something ain't right  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
and I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs

Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right,  
here I am, stuck in the middle with you

Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
and I'm wondering what it is I should do  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
losing control, and I'm all over the place

Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right,  
here I am, stuck in the middle with you

Well, you started off with nothing,  
and you're proud that you're a self-made man  
And your friends they all come crawling,  
slap you on the back and say,  
Please, please

Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see it makes no sense at all  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor?  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore

Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right,  
here I am, stuck in the middle with you

And you started off with nothing,  
and you're proud that you're a self-made man  
And your friends they all come crawling,  
slap you on the back and say,  
Please, please.

Yeah, I don't know why I came here tonight  
I got the feeling that something ain't right  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
and I'm wondering how I'll get down those stairs

Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right,  
here I am, stuck in the middle with you  
Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you  
Stuck in the middle with you  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you

14


End file.
